


A Thing about Machines

by belmanoir



Category: Twitch City
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scientists who did those studies about TV shortening your attention span weren't studying Curtis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing about Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, challenge 94, prompt: "screen." Beta'd by Sonia.

Hope just isn't sure about those studies that say that TV shortens your attention span. She's sure that the scientists in charge were brilliant men who followed the scientific method and had nice laboratories and--well, whatever else scientists do. But they certainly weren't studying Curtis. 

Yes, if something doesn't interest him, he loses patience with it quickly. She's not surprised to learn that most of his previous relationships lasted less than a week. But once he finds something he likes, he never gets bored with it. 

He'll do that thing she likes with his tongue on her nipple for minutes at a time. He'll go down on her for as long as it takes. He'll fuck her in the morning and at night and be just as excited to take off her bra the next day. He never seems to think that she should be faster, or better, or--different in any way at all. And she thinks that's probably connected to being able to watch Rex Reilly for five hours at a stretch.

So she can't help blushing when she wakes up after their first night with Newbie and goes into the living room. They're both sitting on the couch, watching the Twilight Zone marathon with perfect single-minded focus. (Did Newbie always sit that close to Curtis? She can't remember, but their knees are touching and Newbie is leaning over until his head is almost-but-not-quite on Curtis's shoulder.)

Neither of them even look up when she walks into the room, and that makes her blush harder.


End file.
